Royal Guard
| image = Image:Character_RoyalGuard.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Royal Guard concept art for RO. | job tier = Transcendant Class | job base = Crusader, Paladin | str = +7 | agi = +3 | vit = +7 | int = +10 | dex = +7 | luk = +3 | str2 = none | int2 = none | agi2 = none | vit2 = none | wis = none }} s are an elite order of Crusaders and Paladins that originally served under King Schmitz of Glastheim. King Schmitz knew that to defend his kingdom from the terrors and chaos of the world he would need a special defense unit that answered only to him. That is how the Gryphon-riding Royal Guards came to be.iRO Wiki 2013 Mar. Background The s were established three centuries ago in the year A.W. 711, under the rule of King Schmitz Von Walter. King Schmitz was ahead of his time and knew that he must prepare a special force to deal with the ever-present threat of attacks from his enemies and national chaos. He organized an elite unit under his direct command around the time Glastheim was built. Knights, Crusaders, and Paladins were welcomed into King Schmitz's court as he had a military background and they in turn worshiped his charismatic leadership. When he announced the formation of his elite unit, all of them gladly volunteered to join. His unit consisted of the best Crusaders and Paladins and they were called the Royal Guards. They developed and employed exclusive combat skills that were passed down only among them. Despite their position as Royal Guards, they never hesitated to lend their power in any military deployment and monster subjugation party. Their name became synonymous with terror among their enemies, thus strengthening King Schmitz's influence over his country as well as the enemy states. The Royal Guards, however, also incurred the hatred of other military organizations in the kingdom due to their unconditional loyalty to King Schmitz. When the king mysteriously disappeared, they slowly and surely fell apart under the resulting political pressure. Before the Royal Guards were officially disbanded, the remaining members voluntarily left the kingdom after hiding their books and records of their secret combat skills. The people eventually forgot about them and the Royal Guards haven't been mentioned in ages.iRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Job Change Quest See Job Change to Royal Guard Notable s *Schmitz Von Walter *Roel Races s are known to be Normans, as they were established by such. Armor s can equip gear designated as: *Royal Guard Classes Only *3rd Class Only *All Classes Weapons s can utilize the following weapons: *One-Handed Swords *Two-Handed Swords *Spears Abilities Advanced Jobs s are the highest tier in this job branch and cannot advance any farther. Exclusive Mounts s have exclusive mounts designated for them. Unlike other classes, s can attack from their mounts. The main mount is the gryphon. Trivia *A Royal Guard describes any group of military bodyguards, soldiers or armed retainers responsible for the protection of a royal person, such as Emperor/Empress, King/Queen, or Prince/Princess. They often are an elite unit of the regular armed forces, or are designated as such, and may maintain special rights or privileges.Royal Guard 2013 Mar. Gallery RO_RoyalGuard(SD).png|jRO art of Royal Guard. RO_RoyalGuard2(SD).png|jRO art of redesigned Royal Guard. References Patches *Patch (2013 Mar. 20) **Updated stat bonuses. *3rd Class Update (2009 Oct. 14) **Added 3-2 Classes Category:Battle Job